Confession Session
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: Inspired by the song: Turn Off The Light by Nelly Furtado. A rough day and cold night, Trinity begins to confess and she's not on her own... Chapter 2 up. Finished.
1. When I Turn Off The Light

**Confession Session**

**Summary:** Inspired by the song: Turn Off The Light by Nelly Furtado. A rough day and cold night, Trinity begins to confess and she's not on her own...

**A/N: **This fiction will last about two or even three chapters, depending on the amount of views and whether people actually like it.

Trinity couldn't sleep that night. It seemed much colder then usual and a load of worries was beginning to effect her sleep, her mood and most of all; her (very nearly) non exsistant relationship with Neo. She shivered, as once more, the cold air rushed through the gaps of the blanket which caused her to shake violently.

She had never been like this, never willing to cry and any oppourtunity, never not willing to fight for the cause of the war. She _needed _someone. To _confide_ in, to _consolidate..._to _enjoy_ their company and most of all, to _love _them. But was this person Neo? She couldn't deside, her mind and head an utter mess...

_It's getting so lonely inside this bed..._

_Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say it was me instead _

_And there's an aching inside my head _

_It's telling me I'm better off alone _

_But after midnight morning will come _

_And the day will see if you will get some _

In the Matrix she was so tough, so admired by many. Outside is where she broke, unable to cope with the pressure of everything. As soon as the light was turned off, she changed. She cried, she moaned...she regretted everything she'd done the previous day.

_They say that girl ya know she act too tough _

_Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light _

_They say that girl you know she act so rough _

_Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light _

As the emotion ripped through her, Neo pressed his ear against the thin wall which was their only seperation between each other; and began listening to the heartache Trinity was experiencing. He had done this for the last three days in a row, and it was becoming a routine. One night when it was exceptionally chilly, he got the courage to actually remove himself from his bed and make his way to Trinity's room...

_I'm searching for things that I just cannot see _

_Why don't you come and be with me_

_I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe _

_That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve _

_I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life _

_Where is the love that I'm looking to find_

_It's all in me, can't you see, I can see, why can't you see it's all in me_

As soon as she heard the knock, Trinity lifted herself up from her bed and made her way to the door.

''Neo?'' She gasped in horror as she knew that her tears hadn't quite yet disappeared and were still visable upon her cheeks.

''Any chance of a talk?'' He questioned, gaze on the fallen tears.

''Er...i'm rather busy at the moment'' Trinity lied, making a pathetic excuse to get rid of him as he was the last person she wanted to see. She held her hand to her head as she felt a pain rip right through her skull. She stepped backwards and Neo took it as an invitation in and followed her. She turned around to begin her lecture.

''Neo, what did i tell you, i'm rath-'' He cut her off by placing a delicate finger upon her lips, so gently yet forcefully to prevent her from talking any further.

''Sit'' He released the finger and gestured her to sit on the bed, he soon sat down afterwards when she followed his order.

''For the three days which have just passed, you've began to scare me. The outcry's ashtonish me as to how such a powerful woman as yourself can just break down, the instant your placed into your room''

Trinity felt sick to realize that what Neo was telling her was the actual truth. She pressed her back against the wall, knowing full well that she would have to explain prety much everything to Neo.

''Do you have a problem with that? If i'm keeping you up at night then buy yourself a pair of ear plugs, decent ones''

''I have a problem with _you. _Ever since the kiss you've always been playing on my mind. My heart is a jigsaw...and your the missing piece''

His sence of humour went undoubtably un-noticed as Trinity moved her head towards the opposite wall, rather than in the eyes of Neo.

''O.K, that line was pretty bad. Anyway, why won't you tell me anything? Please Trin, if i can help then i _want _to help. Please, just give me a chance, it's all i need''

''You _want _a chance? I've given you chances! All the time, plenty of them in the Matrix''

''The Matrix is different, this is the real world. Tell me Trin, confind in me. Whatever makes you happy''

''No, i won't. I demand you to leave my room and return to yours...**now**'' She said, sternly attempting to scare Neo.

''If you won't confind in me, i won't leave. I'll sit here all night'' The grin upon his face had grown.

_I always have trouble sleeping...watching her sleep will actually be better than attempting to get sleep myself._

''Suit yourself, good night'' She opened the blanket which was a substitute for a duvet. Nethertheless, it was comfortable compared to just the matress that she slept on.

She laid down and applied the covers over her which made Neo realize that she wasn't going to blurt out her problems with ease. He moved over, applying a leg to one side of her hips and the other leg to the other side. He found her hands under the blanket and held them, kissing them, _loving them._

She dared not to look into his eyes, as he would capture her once again and she'd give into him..._as per usual. _No. She musn't.

''Are you avoiding my gaze on purpose? I'll see if i can fix that'' He lowered his head so lips touched lips, he parted hers with his toungue, entering her at long last. The sensation was there again, no longer he had to wait. He missed this, all too much.

As he still had hold of her hands, it was difficult to push him off of her. Instead, she gave in to him...regretting while doing so. She shouldn't give him this much pleasure...but it was **so **difficult to prevent it...to stop it. He moved his head to the orignial position.

''Now, tell me. Unleash your thoughts into my mind...i'm begging you. Rewards will be rewarded...'' He was teasing her, she knew it all too well.

''I don't know how much longer i can last, the thoughts of you, deep within me are starting to explode, i can't loose you Neo. I act so tough inside the Matrix and back home, once **the light is turned off, **i'm different, i'm upset...i'm broken''

The word came as a shock to Neo, though he knew the word would either come tonight, or at a later date.

''Well, i'm just going to have to get some sellotape then aren't i?'' Neo grinned.

''Neo, your sence of humour tonight is appalling but i give you credit for your effort''

He smiled,_ alas_; he thought, _at least i'm getting through...now just the tough part, to get her to confess... _

**If you want be to continue then you have to let me know by reviewing! **

If this is the crap which i think it is, then ignore the above sentence. Thank you. 

**x.ShatteredImage.x **


	2. My Reputation

Trinity was thinking the exact opposite and thinking how can she sink so _low_. Her head was still towards the side so taking his hand off of hers, he cupped her chin in order for her to actually _not _avoid eye contact.

''Just _look_ at me, that's giving me a chance'' Neo said. Trinity's response was just a snort.

''Okay, so i look at you and possibly give you a ''chance'', what next?''

''Kiss me'' He asked, staring at her, watching her every move and most of all, watching her reaction.

''What!'' She tried to lift herself up but Neo sitting literally on top of her made it impossible.

His reaction was just as he expected.

''You know you want to''

Trinity _knew_ that she did. She _also_ knewthat she wanted him...every _piece_ of him.

''No. I won't do it. You're not helping the situation Neo''

''Will this help?'' He lowered his head once more and with all her might, Trinity pushed her head away, tears trickerling down which caused wet patches on the pillows below her head.

''If you confess to me, i'll confess to you. Everynight, and i mean _every _night i can't sleep. Worry get's the better of me. Unfortunately, as i've mentioned, the worrys interferes with my sleep''

''What worries do you get?'' Trinity asked, now concerned.

''Worries about you most of the time. You'll think it's daft but trying to get you out of my mind is rather difficult. And with hearing your emotinonal situations at night, sleep is my last priority''

She smiled at the thought of Neo not being able to sleep...because of _her._

''So, you may confess. It's only fair...''

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath...

''If only things were so simple, if it was so simple to tell you this then i would of told you from the start. The fact that everyone thinks i'm so much of a fighter and that i can't ever bare to loose. I'm known for being cold and independent...no one asked if i wanted to actually _be _those, they just stuck them to me, like a label. I don't want to be those things anymore Neo, i need to change. _Help_ me to change''

''Why didn't you just ask before?'' He asked, eyes full to the brim of concern towards his crush.

''Because...'' She paused. ''I was afraid''

The words that she was terrified to say incase it lost her reputation (not that she liked it) and most of all to loose her boyfriend...(if she actually considered Neo to be hers) finally emerged from her mouth and was placed in Neo's ears for him to hear.

''Afraid of what exactly?'' Neo asked, sitting up on the bed.

''Afraid of loosing _you_. Afraid of loosing _everything _we had between us as a result of my actions and behaviour''

''Don't be so silly! No matter how you feel, no matter what you think, i'll **always** be by your side. You've just got to think that. Now come on, you must be tired. We can continue this tommorow'' He got up from the bed,

''Please don't leave me, don't go. Stay here... _with me'_'' Her eyes were glaring at him, desperate for him to stay so she wasn't on her own...yet again.

Neo rose, walking towards the door then turned around.

''Just this once...we don't want someone catching us'' He smiled, catching Trinity's attention. Trinity grunted.

''So what if they do? It's none of their business what goes on between us'' She moved over to let Neo lie next to her.

''Damn right'' Neo spoke, getting behind her. As soon as he did, he wrenched himself closer and placed his arm around her waist, touching her hand gently. With his other; he **turned off the light.**

_When the door is closed and the light turned off, Trinity is a whole different person; _Neo thought. He was going to do all he can to help the situation.

That night, the couple finally slept with ease and no interuptions. **That night, the light was turned off for both of them.**

_Fin_

**Thank you very much reviewers. xxx  
**


End file.
